


Risky Business

by AEpixie7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub is SO MEAN, F/M, Fellatio, Michael is a jackass/smartass and I love her, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), poor gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Gabriel sneaks a very eager Prince into Heaven for some naughtiness beneath his desk while he "works." He has no idea what's in store for him.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> I once again tried to write something "short" and it ended up being 2,600 words. HECK.

Gabriel couldn’t help the mix of nervousness and excitement that crept up his spine as Beelzebub settled on her knees beneath his large desk. His heart fluttered at the sight of her biting her lower lip and slowly rubbing her hands up his clothed thighs, those sultry blue eyes sparkling beneath black lashes as they scoured hungrily down his body. She licked her lips and her eyes lingered on his crotch, _fuck_ did that make his heart flutter all over again. 

“You’re trembling, Archangel,” Beelzebub observed with just a bit too much delight in her voice. “Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?” she asked as her fingertips slid his belt buckle open. “After all that work sneaking me up here…” 

“Not… cold feet. Just, you know. Appropriately chilly…” he mumbled, his eyes following her small hands working the button of his slacks, then easing down the zip as she shot him a devious grin. He let out a shaky sigh and fumbled with the bottom few buttons of his dress shirt, quickly untucking it from his slacks. 

“Relax,” Beelzebub cooed, pulling his slacks down just far enough that she could press a gentle kiss to the cotton briefs that were straining over his growing bulge. He hissed in a quick breath, his fingers snapping quickly and shutting his office door. 

“Ah-ah, angel. Door open,” Beelzebub said, leaning back on her heels and smiling devilishly. 

“Oh come on! You're just _asking_ for trouble that way! If someone catches us…” 

“You had better be quiet, then,” Beelzebub snapped, folding her arms over her chest and refusing to touch him again until he obeyed her command. Gabriel huffed out a breath, glancing down at the problem between his legs that was growing increasingly impatient. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed, miracling his office door open once again. Beelzebub didn’t make a move. 

“ _What now?_ ” he whined, and her grin returned with a vengeance. 

“Where’zzz your paperwork?” 

Gabriel's head fell back with a _thunk_ against his desk chair, his hips rolling shallowly forward to try and entice the Prince into giving up whatever game she was playing. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“You should look like you're working, you know, in case someone walkzzzz by your office.” 

Gabriel sighed dramatically and thrust open a drawer of his desk, snatching up a stack of paperwork he'd left half finished and slamming it down on his desk. 

“There. Happy?” he asked, a shudder coursing through him when Beelzebub smiled sweetly and reached forward, grabbing his desk chair by the armrests and rolling it forward so his entire lower half was concealed by the desk. His breath hitched when he felt her fingertips tickling up along the waistband of his slacks and hooking into his briefs. He pushed up slightly out of his chair so she could slide them down his legs, settling both garments around his ankles. Her hands sought out his thighs once again, her fingernails dragging lightly up through the sparse body hair. 

How he wished he could watch what she was about to do—she was _magnificent_ at oral and the image of her cute little mouth puckered around his swollen cock usually lingered in his mind for _weeks._ Perhaps it would be easier this way. He could keep his composure and not risk being caught if he couldn’t see her. 

“Feel free to pull my hair, angel, if you're enjoying what I'm doing,” she suggested, followed by an amused chuckle when Gabriel slipped a hand beneath the desk and settled it carefully in her hair, his fingertips massaging her scalp. The touch went from mildly encouraging to tightly gripped when she mouthed a wet kiss against the tip of his cock. He whimpered loudly, and received a rough pinch to the thigh for it. 

“ _Quiet!_ ” Beelzebub snarled, repeating the move with her mouth and testing his obedience. She let out a low chuckle when both his legs twitched on either side of her shoulders, but he managed to stay silent. 

“That’zzz a good pet,” she cooed, giving his cock an experimental lick along the underside and flicking just beneath the head. His hips tipped slightly as he tried to push into that warm, wet sensation, but she pulled away. 

“I don’t hear any work getting done, angel.” 

Gabriel looked down at his stack of paperwork, and he blinked several times against the blurring of his vision. He tried to concentrate on the words in front of him, but the throbbing between his legs made the words jump on the page. He cleared his throat when he realized Beelzebub had not returned to her task, and he quickly forced himself to pick up his pen. He read over the first few lines of the request form, not truly comprehending any of it, and signed the first line he found that required the approval of an Archangel. At the first scratch of his pen against the paper, Beelzebub pushed just the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue pressing up against the hypersensitive spot just beneath the glans. He nearly moaned, but bit his own tongue to keep it contained. Beelzebub seemed pleased with his progress, as her hands pushed his legs open a little wider and she sank her mouth down as far as she could around the shaft, sucking her cheeks in against him and then pulling slowly back up to ring her tongue around the head. Gabriel choked out a breathless “ _shit_ ” and bucked his hips forward, accidentally smacking the back of Beelzebub’s head against the underside of the desk. She pulled off his cock with a growl, her fingernails digging in to the flesh of both his thighs. 

“Do that again, Archangel, and there will be _teeth involved,_ ” she threatened, turning her head and nipping at the inside of his thigh for emphasis. He squeaked embarrassingly and dropped his pen. His hand that remained beneath the desk smoothed over her hair and caressed remorsefully down the back of her neck. 

“S-sorry, sweetie,” he stuttered. She turned and bit his other thigh. 

“ _Don’t_ call me sweetie.” 

He bumbled out an “ _mm-hmm_ ” as affirmation, his fingers massaging the back of her neck and encouraging her to _please_ just put her mouth back on him. She sighed grumpily but couldn’t help the mischievous grin that spread across her lips. Torturing Gabriel was positively _heavenly_. 

When she heard Gabriel frantically whip a piece of paperwork over to tackle the next one, she scooted forward on her knees, her hands reaching around behind him to grip handfuls of his ass, urging him to the edge of his desk chair. This way she could fondle his balls in one hand as she wrapped the other around the base of his shaft. She worked up a mouthful of saliva and allowed it to dribble from her lips and ooze over the head of his cock. Her hand pumped along as she bobbed her head, creating a rhythm that was just enough to get him warm beneath that impeccable suit, but not quick enough to really build up to a release. She felt him tense and his hand tightened in her hair, and she slowed her motions when she realized why. 

“Ah, Gabriel! Back from your trip to Earth, I see,” a voice spoke from what sounded like the doorway. Beelzebub had to contain her snigger when Gabriel gulped audibly. 

“Jophiel! Yes, I- I just got back,” he tried to say with his usual confidence, but Beelzebub could hear the little quaver in his voice. Evil thrummed in her chest and she picked up a pace quicker than before, squeezing her hand a bit tighter and sucking her cheeks in around him. He made a sound that would probably be mistaken for simply clearing his throat, but Beelzebub heard the whimper on the front end. 

“Successful trip then?” Jophiel asked. Gabriel's hand was tightening in her hair. 

“Hm? Oh. Yes. Well. No. Sort of…” 

Beelzebub pushed his cock fully to the back of her throat, banishing all notion of a human gag reflex as she imitated swallowing, her throat constricting around him. She heard him slam a fist down on the desk. 

“Ahem. Had to uhhhh… cut the trip short. Lots… lots of paperwork I had to catch up on…” 

Beelzebub could hear his voice pitching just a bit higher as she kept his cock buried in her throat, her hand still cupping and massaging his balls and making his cock _throb_. 

“Well, it does appear you're very busy. I'll leave you to it. Welcome back, sir.” 

Several moments of silence passed in which Gabriel's thighs remained tense and trembling, before he relaxed into his chair. 

“ _Oh thank Christ,_ ” Gabriel heaved, panting wildly as his hand relaxed from its death grip in Beelzebub's hair. She pulled slowly back, releasing the suction of her lips around his cock with a wet _pop_. 

“Holy _shit_ Bee are you trying to discorporate me?!” he growled. She smirked and blew a puff of air over his cock, still dripping with her saliva and his precum, and it twitched in response. 

“Wouldn’t that be zzzzzomething?” she mused, holding his cock between two fingers and lapping at the precum that dribbled from the slit. “I've never dizzzcorporated anyone with just my mouth…” 

Gabriel's hand tightened in her hair again, and he bucked his hips just shallowly enough that he didn’t repeat his mistake from earlier. 

“Well _stop trying_ would you? You're gonna get us caught and they will _not_ be kind to you.” 

“Why? If anything, I've helped increase your productivity. Back to work, angel.” 

Gabriel let out a pitiful groan, once again retrieving his pen and attempting to concentrate on the words in front of him. He stroked through Beelzebub's hair as she sank her mouth around him once again, and this time she gave him everything—just the right amount of pressure with her hand, her cheeks sucking in around his head and her tongue pushing up along the underside of his shaft. He was all but panting, his hand fisted in her hair and barely containing the urge to push her head down around him. She could feel his legs trembling and his lower ab muscles clenching—he was so close… 

“Oh, good, Gabriel, you are back. Jophiel said you were…” 

“Michael!” Gabriel choked, making Beelzebub stop but not remove herself from his cock. 

“Do you have a minute?” Michael asked. 

Gabriel made a stuttering noise when Beelzebub picked up the same rapid pace as before. 

“This won't take long, I've just got a few items… why are you so red? And… sweaty?” Michael inquired, and Beelzebub would have laughed if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. This was hilariously delightful torture. How had she not thought of this before?! 

Gabriel tried to shove her shoulder to make her stop, but she doubled down. 

“I… uhhnnn, just came back from a run. Vigorous exercise is… _so good_ … ahem. Good for the… body. How can I… help you?” Gabriel was practically twitching beneath the desk, and his hand once again returned to fist in Beelzebub's hair. She struggled with the decision whether she should try and make him cum with Michael in the room. It was _so_ tempting. Which would win out? His inherent need for propriety and dignity? Or his orgasm? _Never gonna know if you don’t try…_

Beelzebub kept her hand quickly stroking his shaft as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth, making sure his cock head grazed against it with every stroke. His legs were really shaking now, the tips of his shiny Louboutins lifting off the floor as his toes curled inside them. 

Michael had been rambling about requisitions and paperwork and other nonsense, but she stopped to chide Gabriel. 

“Ew Gabriel, get that pen out of your mouth, that's disgusting.” 

Beelzebub actually did muffle a giggle around his cock, to which he roughly flicked her cheek with a finger. Normally she would bite or claw him for daring to retaliate, but she decided to be mean in a different way. She moved her one hand from where it cupped his balls and rubbed the pad of her trigger finger against his perineum, effectively stimulating his prostate. Both his legs shot out to her sides and he tried to cover up the yelp he made with a cough. 

“Gabriel, you seem distracted. Are you alright?” Michael asked. Beelzebub considered whether she should let up a little to allow him to speak to his colleague. _Nah. Where’s the fun in that?_

Gabriel whined a pathetic _mm-hmm_ at Michael, though the ensuing silence was not reassuring. Beelzebub kept on her current course—stroking his cock quickly against her tongue and rubbing her finger against his perineum, even as he frantically tapped his hand against her shoulder, _begging_ her to stop. She was honestly impressed that he hadn’t allowed himself to cum yet. His poor cock was so red and swollen, it looked angry. 

Michael chuckled all of a sudden. “I’ve caught you at a bad time. Why don’t you come see me in my office when you're um… finished.” 

There were a few clicks of Michael's high heels on the white polished floor, before she spoke again. 

“Oh and Lord Beelzebub. Show the poor thing some mercy, he’s trying _so_ hard right now.” 

Beelzebub froze and halted all of her stimulation, Gabriel groaning loudly with relief and flopping back against his desk chair. Beelzebub threw out a thumbs-up from underneath the desk, Gabriel whining in embarrassment and smacking her hand away. 

“Allow me to erm, close this door for you,” Michael said with a wink at her fellow Archangel, closing the door behind her. 

“Bee, that was _humiliating_ how could you…” 

She sank his cock back into her mouth and sucked lewdly, stroking her own saliva up and down his shaft and feeling the veins bulging against her fingers. Gabriel's hands both latched onto the armrests of his desk chair like a vice, his knuckles turning white and all the previously restrained sounds spilling from his lips. Beautiful, desperate sounds for only a moment before he bucked erratically, spilling into her mouth. She swallowed as the warm spurts of come shot down her throat. There was a lot of it—she had to swallow more than once, and even then his cock was still covered in it when she pulled back. She held him gently in her hand and licked him clean, until his hips jerked with overstimulation and he mewled softly, his hand weakly petting her hair. She pushed gently on his desk chair, rolling it back so she could peer up at him, euphoric and slumped back in his chair with a goofy grin on his face. She caressed up the back of one of his calves, loving the sight of her angel with his trousers still wrapped around his ankles and his body entirely surrendered to her. 

“Good, angel?” she asked. He nodded weakly. 

“How much paperwork did you get done?” she teased, and his head drifted up from where it rested against the back of his chair, his eyes still dazed and dreamy as he leaned forward and sniggered. 

“Two pages.” 

“Only _two?!_ ” Beelzebub laughed, and Gabriel grinned lazily. 

“Well excuse me, I kept reading the same sentence over and over and all I could think was _fucking Hell_.” 

“Soundzzzz like you need some more productivity training,” she drawled as she stood and leaned over his chair, one hand on each arm rest. His hands reached up and tucked beneath her morning coat, fingers grasping at her slim waist. 

“Oh yeah? What do you suggest?” 

Beelzebub smiled wickedly. 

“Next time I suck you off at a council meeting.”


End file.
